Spiritual Answers
by Zohh
Summary: This story is the sequel to Questions. I highly suggest that you read Questions first. I've decided to keep as a three shot.
1. Chapter 1

Because you asked for it, here is the sequel to Questions. I'm not sure if I want to keep this one a one shot too, or to have a few chapters. However, I am leaning towards haveing more chapters for this.

--

**I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. It's that simple.**

* * *

"How could I be tired of the one I love?" Aang asked, smiling.

Thoughts swarmed in every direction through Katara's mind. She wasn't sure what to think first. Aang just stared at her, waiting for a reply. Katara wasn't sure of what she should do.

"I wasn't _that_ oblivious, was I?" Katara asked herself.

"She wasn't _that _oblivious, was she?" Aang asked himself, looking at Katara with a bout of confusion. "No, she couldn't have been. Why else would she suggest we kissed when we were in the cave?"

Katara wasn't sure of what she should do. She didn't know why, but she just could say anything. This, however, was making Aang panic even more. He was afraid that he shouldn't have told Katara. He didn't want to ruin their friendship. Aang also didn't want to lie to Katara, either. But, he felt that this was important, and that Katara should know. If anything were to happen to either if them- Aang shuddered at the thought.

For now, time stood still. Almost as if the spirits were anticipating on Aang telling Katara, and stopped time just for them. It was a bit odd, actually. What felt like ten minutes was barely even five.

Katara didn't know why she couldn't say any thing. She tried to say something, but for some reason she couldn't muster up any thing. Then it hit her, but as if somebody were feeding her the thought. Katara was emotionless, however, as she got closer to Aang. Close enough, in fact, that Katara was just in the right spot for giving the young Avatar a kiss in the cheek; which is exactly what she did.

Aang wasn't expecting that at all. He blushed faintly, and slowly turned his head to look back at Katara. But, she had already gotten up.

Aang sighed, his cheek still warm from where Katara's lips had touched it, as Momo ran up to him and jumped on his shoulder.

--

Katara was confused. She had no clue what came over her. Now, it's not like she just out of the blue made out with Aang. It was only a simple kiss on the cheek. But, it was as if someone else had told her, made her kiss Aang. However, it's not that she didn't enjoy it. Katara would just much rather have done it herself.

"Wait a minute," Katara contemplated, "then that means. . ." Her thoughts trailed off, as she was filling up her water pouch.

* * *

So, how did you like it? Should I continue? Is it as good as the first chapter? I need answers, criticism, and lots of suggestions! Any help is highly requested. And I will most likely use your suggestions, too. 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so some of you said that you were confused about the ending in the last chapter. Don't worry, it should all come in to place sooner or later.

--

**Disclaimer: If I happened to own A:TLA, I wouldn't be writing a Disclaimer.**

* * *

Around dusk, Sokka stumbled out of the woods, looking as if he had gotten caught in one of his own traps again. However, he was still holing some fruit and nuts that they could all eat for dinner. Katara was still a bit confused about what had happened earlier, felt the need to ask Aang about.

"Hey, er, Aang?" She walked up to the young Avatar as he was starting a fire.

Aang looked up, and was a bit dumbfounded to see Katara. He blushed every so slightly before saying, "Yes?"

"Erm, well, I was wondering if you knew whether or not Spirits could posses any one." Katara said nervously. It had to be the most absurd question she had ever asked in her life. But, there was only one other answer that could solve Katara's problem.

"Well, no. Not that I know of." Aang said slowly, while tending to the small fire he had started.

"Okay. Thanks." Katara walked off back to her tent.

She didn't really think that one of the spirits had made her kiss Aang. She just didn't really want to admit to her own feelings. This was one of the times that Katara wished most she had a mother. Someone to talk to when you're having problems about these kinds of things. While Katara _knew _the concept of love, she wasn't sure if she could _handle_ it. She needed help, advice. Katara knew that she couldn't get answers. The answer was within her own heart.

Katara sat down on her sleeping bag, and contemplated on her conundrum. _Love_.

"Katara!" Sokka called for her, "Are you gonna eat?"

Katara sighed, and walked out of the tent. "No, I'm not feeling too well right now." She said.

"Okay. More for me!" Sokka said greedily.

All Katara needed was time to think. She needed time to find the answer in her. Sleep soon fell upon Katara as she was thinking about every thing. Life. Friendship. Love. Aang. Yes, Katara's thoughts kept drifting off to Aang, before quickly turning back to the previous though subject.

--

She was having a horrible dream. It was more of a flash back, in Ba Sing Se. Azula struck Aang with lightening. Again and again it kept happening. All Katara could do was watch. Watch how her closest friend was and inch from death. Over and over. Finally, it became too much. As the scene was playing over once again, it was different. Katara, instead of just watching her friend in pain, ran towards Azula. But it was too late. Azula's high pitched cackle could be heard all through out the catacombs. It kept getting louder and louder. Aang hit the ground before Katara could save him. The laughter got louder by the second. Katara was screaming out in pain. Not physical, but emotional. Azula had won. Aang was gone.

"No! Aang!" She screamed, but she couldn't move. "Aang!" Katara yelled once again, Azula still laughing in the back round. Katara closed her eyes, and put her hands on her ears to block out the high pitched cackling. It was all too much for her. Katara started rocking back and forth, whispering "Aang".

Katara stopped, when she heard her own name being called.

"Katara!" The voice sounded panic. It sounded familiar. "Katara!" It said again.

Katara opened her eyes, to see a worried Air Bender eye to eye with her. Her ears felt cold and empty, for she had taken her hands off of them.

There was worry in Aang's eye. He had been by Katara's side for at least thirty minutes, trying to get her to wake. He had come immediately when her first heard her scream. Whatever Katara was dreaming about, it couldn't have been good. "Katara, are you okay?" Aang asked ever so caringly.

"Aang. . ." Katara could muster up words to say. All she could do was grab Aang, and hug him.

Or at least, that's all she did now.

* * *

Is anyone still confused? If you are, just let me know, and I'll try to help! _Comments? Questions? Criticism? Suggestions? _


	3. Chapter 3

This should be more of an interesting chapter than the other ones. However, I'm trying to keep this story more. . . Er, what's the word I'm looking fore?. . . 'conservative'. And no, not in a right-winged way. Okay, anyway Chapter Three!

--

Disclaimer: I do not own the television show Avatar: The Last Airbender. Just keep it simple.

* * *

All throughout the morning, Katara had kept a close watch on Aang. While it was only a dream, the thought of it still horrified her.

Katara shuddered as she was making breakfast, still thinking about it.

"It was only a dream. Aang's okay. Nobody's hurt." Katara kept telling herself.

But looking at Aang, and remembering all that he has been through. Losing his family, countless encounters with Zuko and Azula, almost dieing, being ejected by his one true love-

Katara stopped her trail of thoughts there. She didn't want to think of herself as rejecting Aang. He did confess his love to her, and she hadn't said a thing. Katara still didn't know what to say, or think, really. She didn't know enough about love to do anything. While yes, Katara does love Aang, but does she love him more than you love your best friend, or brother?

Katara shook away the thought, and tried to concentrate more on cooking the breakfast. It wasn't much. Just a small fish, fruits, and nuts. The usual. However, Katara was working a little harder; she tried roasting some of the nuts to give them more flavor. She didn't want to lose too much concentration, otherwise they would burn and become tasteless. Not even Momo or Bosco would eat the nuts after being burned.

"Katara, is breakfast ready?" A hungry Sokka asked.

"Almost." Katara sighed heavily.

"Mmmm, it smells good! Ooh! Roasted nuts!" Sokka squealed like a sheepig. He was a pig, or at least just ate like one.

"Hey Aang, how about we do a bit of practice after breakfast?" Toph asked.

"Sure."

"Erm, Aang, I don't know if you're ready for something as rough as Earth bending just yet." Katara said quickly after he had responded to Toph.

"Well, if you'd rather splash around in the water with Sugar Queen, be my guest." Toph smirked.

"Either element sounds good to me." Aang shrugged.

"I don't know Aang." Sokka said in between bites of food that Katara had gestured for him to begin eating. "This one time, I broke my ankle, and three days later I tried to go hunting. Not good. Mmmm, these roasted nuts are good!"

"Sokka, even with out a broken ankle you still can't hunt properly." Toph said, taking a bite from an apple.

"Alright. Katara, can we water bend after breakfast?" Aang asked.

"Yes, and you can start earth bending tomorrow, or the next day. Depending on how water bending goes for you."

Aang sighed, but knew Katara was just doing this because she cared for him.

"Those roasted nuts were quite delectable." The Earth King complemented Katara.  
"It's a little extra work, but it's worth it, every once in a while." Katara smiled. "Er, so Aang, there's a stream just down that small path."

"Okay." Aang jumped up, and fallowed Katara to the stream.

--

It started off as a normal water bending lesson would. Just passing water to each other, nothing to difficult. There was an awkward silence between the two of them, which is a little unusual. Most of the time, they have something to talk about.

"You seem to have a lot of your strength back." Katara said, breaking the silence.

"Erm, yeah, I guess." Aang said, not really paying attention to the water he was bending.

They continued in silence, but now melting and freezing the water, still passing it back and forth.

"Why don't you test me?" Aang asked, not liking this unusual silence among them.

"What do you mean?" Katara asked, a little befuddled.

"You know, test me to see if I have my strength back. See if I still got it in me." Aang explained, sounding a little like Sokka.

Katara wondered for a moment, whether of it was a good idea or not. She figured it wouldn't be too much, just water bending.

"Okay, but only water." Katara said, now smiling because of what was about to hit Aang.

Both Katara and Aang got in their stances, their legs standing in the water. They stared at each other, waiting for one of them to move.

Aang drew some water out, and tried to grab Katara's leg. Katara saw him, and blocked it. She then quickly water wiped him back, freezing his left leg. Aang glared at her, unfroze his leg, and pulled the water up into a massive wave. Katara looked up, and saw the water about to crash into her. She thought quickly, and froze it, sending it back towards Aang. He fell to the ground, and melted the ice that had become him.

"I don't know Aang. You're still getting beat up by girls." Katara laughed.

"No, I think you're confusing me with Sokka." Aang said, laughing a little too.

Aang got himself back up, and preformed one of his favorite water bending moves; the octopus. He managed to grab Katara's right leg, but she fought back on the 'tentacle' trying to get her arm. Katara drew some water from the stream, and attempted to cut off the 'tentacle' that had her foot. As Katara managed to Aang's octopus bending move off of her, Aang had tried to pull back, causing both of them to collapse on one and other.

Katara's face was just inches from Aang's. She could feel his breath, as a deep shade of red crept upon her face.  
Aang knew that he was blushing feverishly, but tried not to show it. He wanted to do something, but stopped himself, afraid of what would happen next.

Katara and Aang were panting from their fight, breathing heavily, and still on top of each other. Their bodies were warming to each other, the cold from the water long forgotten. Faces only mere centimeters apart, aching to touch the other.

It was like the Cave all over again.

Both Aang and Katara's breath had slowed, and there surroundings became a blur. It was as if once again, the spirits had just stopped everything for the two of them.  
They were so close, that it would probably be considered illegal if nothing happened.

Their lips were now barely a millimeter apart. Every thing had stopped completely, as Katara and Aang kissed.

* * *

Wow, I really stretched that out! I bet all of you hated it, too. Hee Hee! Ooh, it took me 187 words to type it. That's longer then most of my Kataang poems! Well, at least it happened.

Anyway, as always, please review. :-D


End file.
